You'll be the one to take me down
by Skovko
Summary: She was kidnapped months ago and everyday since has been filled with beatings and rapes by the hands of these men, especially Roman. She's been fighting back all the way but he doesn't give up. He knows all these girls eventually reach their breaking point and so will she.
1. Be a good girl

The metallic taste of blood landed on her tongue. The taste was far from new to her but even after all this time, she still couldn't get used to it. If she got used to it, that would also mean she would stop fighting back. And she always fought back.

"Why can't you just play along like a good girl?" Roman asked.

How she hated that man. She hated all of them but he was one of the hard hitting ones. Not that they didn't all hit hard but Roman hit _really_ hard. Unfortunately he was also the one who was always there.

"None of the other girls were this difficult," he said.  
"I guess that makes me special," she said sarcastically.  
"You are special. Otherwise I wouldn't have chosen you," he said.  
"Well, fuck me!" She growled and rolled her eyes.  
"I already am everyday," he smirked.

She didn't need to be reminded. He was there everyday, raping her, and he wasn't the only one. They brought in customers, one after the other, but Roman was the only one there everyday which was why she hated him more than the others.

"Look around you, Kimberly," he said. "Look at the other girls. They've learned to behave. Look at Lana and Rusev. She practically has him wrapped around her little finger. She gets to sleep in a good bed with him. She gets to eat well. She gets gifts like jewelry and beautiful dresses. He even takes her out on vacations. Don't you want that?"  
"Let me guess, with you?" She asked.  
"Yes, I'm the one who found you so you belong to me," he answered.  
"You didn't find me. You kidnapped me," she said.  
"It doesn't matter. You're still mine to do with as I see fit and as you already know, I'm not backing down no matter how stubborn you are. It's been months now. Don't you ever get tired of fighting back? If you just start doing what I say, you're gonna have a good life with me," he said.  
"It's still rape no matter what you call it," she said.  
"But the beatings will stop," he said. "And you'll get good things. Things like Lana gets. Just look at her. She's such a good girl. And I know you'll learn to love what I do to you."

Her eyes wandered over to Lana who sat on Rusev's lap and toyed with his hair. Roman smirked as he saw where she was looking. He knew he was getting there. She was tired of fighting back. She just needed a little push to finally give up.

"And you'll get the good customers. So far we've been giving you the violent ones on purpose since they don't care that you're already black and blue when they get you. The bruises they leave on you only blend in with the rest," he said.

Her eyes snapped back to him when she heard that.

"Stop acting like a mindless sheep. You're a smart girl. I watched you for months before taking you. All the books you read in the library and the traveling magazine you stole each month a new issue came out. You want out of here. You want a better life. Not only are you a bright girl but you're also street smart. You know how to survive," he said. "Just be mine and you'll live like a queen in here. I bet you'll even grow to love me."

With one last fight in her she bared her teeth just enough for him to get the point.

"You gotta understand that no matter what, I'll never be able to care for you," she said.  
"So close, Kimberly," he shook his head.

He grabbed her hair and started dragging her across the floor towards her room, or her dungeon, as many times before. She grabbed his hand to relieve the pressure like every other time before but something was different. She wasn't screaming and fighting like always. She let him drag her across the floor while she cried. Tears. Real tears. She had never cried for real before. Tears from anger and pain had rolled down but never tears like this.

Once they entered the half dark room, he pulled her up enough to grab her arms and toss her over on the dirty mattress on the floor. He kicked the door shut and waited for her to jump up and start fighting him like always but she didn't. She just laid there and stared up in the ceiling.

Everything had changed so fast and he wasn't sure if she had finally given up. All of the girls reached their breaking point eventually but she had been a tough one. Not that it mattered to him. He could keep going forever. He knew he would break her somehow and right now it looked like he had finally reached his goal.

He dropped to his knees on the mattress, grabbed her knees to bend her legs and force her feet flat on the mattress before spreading her legs. The dirty, off-white dress slid down to her hips and revealed her naked crotch.

So far she was making it easy on him but he knew better than to lower his guards completely. Not until he started taking the one thing that always made her put up a bigger fight. He opened his belt and pants, pulling them down his thighs and leaning over her, supporting himself with one hand next to her while guiding himself inside her with his other hand. Normally he would grab her wrists as she would start fighting but he was testing her.

She closed her eyes as the pain set in and whimpered lowly in her throat. Her lips were shut tight but the sounds still left her. All that wasn't important. Her not fighting back as usual was the important thing. He knew he hurt her and he did it on purpose. Once he had her where he wanted, he would start making it a bit easier for her by warming her up and getting her wet before fucking her. In the beginning face where she had been stuck for so long, there was no shortcuts or treats or anything good for these women. Not until they learned to play along. And with how she was acting right now, just allowing him to fuck her hard without putting up a fight, it seemed as if the playground bully had finally gotten the new girl to behave.


	2. Tests and treats

Roman exited his room next morning with a smile on his face. She had finally given in the night before, probably exhausted after months of fighting. He had left her on the dirty mattress, locking the door for safety as always.

"You look jolly this morning," Daniel said.  
"I think I finally got her," Roman said.  
"That would explain the lack of screaming from her room all night," Daniel said. "Do you remember when I brought Brie in? She was a fucking firecracker for a month, always aiming her knee at my crotch."  
"You tamed her quickly though," Roman said.  
"Yes, and now she's bringing in tons of money with that ass. All our anal loving customers seem to prefer her," Daniel chuckled.  
"And you?" Roman smirked.  
"I have my fun with it too," Daniel smirked back.

They were interrupted by the sound of knocking coming from her door. She had never knocked before. On purpose there was no toilet or even a bucket in the dungeon to force the new girls into submission and asking for permission but Kimberly hadn't cared. She had peed in the corner of the room if she needed to pee during the night. How she managed to sleep in the stench that room had these days was anyone's guess.

"She knocks," Daniel said. "Better not lose her again."

Roman nodded and walked fast to the door, unlocked it and opened it. He was met with a pair of sad eyes. There was no anger left in them.

"Can I use the toilet?" She asked.  
"Of course," he answered.

He held out his hand and she stepped out in front of him. She started walking and he followed behind, smirking and winking at Daniel who sent him two thumbs up back.

"Take your time," Roman said once they reached the door.  
"I'll be quick. I just need to pee," she said.  
"I'll wait out here," he said.

This was normal. While she peed on the floor in the dungeon at night, he forced her to the bathroom in the daytime and he always waited outside. In the beginning she had been looking for weapons in the room but there was nothing to be found just like she had quickly learned that the bars in front of the window didn't budge one bit no matter how hard she pulled on them.

The toilet flushed shortly after and she opened the door. There was something in her face he hadn't seen before. She was broken. He kept the smile within as he realized she was ready to submit to him completely.

"You wanna brush your teeth?" He asked.  
"Yes, please," she answered.

Her very first "please". It didn't go unnoticed but he knew better than to call her out on it. He entered the bathroom and unlocked the little dresser out there to pull out her toothbrush. Even a toothbrush was a treat in this house. A treat she hadn't gotten many times.

"Thanks," she said.

He watched as she brushed her teeth. His eyes wandered down her body, taking in the sight of the dirty dress she had been in for at least 14 days now. It really stank by now.

"How about a shower and fresh clothes?" He asked.  
"Really?" She looked at him with hopeful eyes.  
"Yeah, really," he smiled. "Be a good girl and wait here."

It was another test. He could have made her walk with him but he needed to do all these silly tests to make sure he really had her where he wanted. He walked to the room next door and found two towels and a light green dress. When he walked back to the bathroom, she hadn't moved one bit.

"Take the dress off," he said.

She pulled the dress over her head and stood naked in front of him. He started undressing too and she didn't say anything. He pointed at the shower and she stepped into it while he followed behind her and turned on the water. He watched as she washed her hair and body, clearly enjoying getting clean again. He reached a hand forward and she flinched, thinking she was about to get hit, but he stroked her down her cheek.

"You keep this up, baby girl, and you can take showers everyday," he said.  
"I'd like that," she said.

He stroked her cheek again and she closed her eyes and enjoyed the gentle touch. Her cheek was still swollen after the beating he had given her the night before but with this sudden change in her behaviour, he had a good feeling it was gonna be the last beating she took from him.

"Come here," he said.

He grabbed her shoulders as he moved them around so he stood up against the wall with her in front of him.

"Be a good girl," he pushed down on her shoulders. "Be a good girl for big daddy."

She sank to his knees in front of him and he twisted her hair around his hand, holding on tight so he could pull her away quickly if she decided to use her teeth. This was another test and a big one in his book since she had been biting him many times during all her fighting so he had never allowed her mouth anywhere near his dick. He sighed and closed his eyes as her lips closed around his dick and she slowly took him in her mouth.


	3. Trust goes both ways

The next two nights he kept the door unlocked to the dungeon while she slept in there. He stayed awake, sitting on a chair on the other side and just staring at the door. She had no idea he was out there. She knew the door wasn't locked and he had to make sure she wouldn't run if she got the chance.

Many years ago they had lost a girl this way. The only one who ever got out of the house although she didn't get far. A new guy on the team named Mike had brought in his first and last girl, a beautiful redhead named Maria. Maria played along from the very first second but clearly she was only playing him. She cried and begged him to leave the door ajar so she could get some light in because she was claustrophobic and on the third day he gave in and went to bed and of course she had run that night. She didn't get anywhere since their guard dogs outside had ripped her to shreds. That still didn't stop the punishment on Mike. Everyone knew that if they lost a girl, they would be punished by death. And that was the last anyone ever saw of Mike Kanellis.

Kimberly, however, didn't run. She didn't even try the handle or go anywhere near the door. Roman stayed up silently for two nights and slept during the daytime when she had customers. Good customers this time around. Customers that just wanted a quick fuck and nothing else. And she took everyone they put in front of her. So on the third night he led her up the stairs and into his bedroom instead of the dungeon downstairs.

"What is this room?" She asked.  
"My bedroom. You'll be sleeping in here from now on," he answered.  
"In the bed?" She asked.  
"Yes, in the bed," he chuckled. "No more of that thin mattress."  
"I thought you might want me to sleep on the floor," she looked down.  
"You're not a dog, baby girl," he put his hand under her chin to make her look up. "You're my girl. You've been really good these last three days so now you're officially moving in here with me. Keep up the good behaviour and you'll keep getting rewarded."

And there it was. The first smile he had ever seen from her. It wasn't a big one and it didn't reach her eyes but it was a smile. Just the fact that she smiled meant so much. In time he'd make her smile bigger and brighter. He was sure of it. He smiled back, grabbed her behind the head and did something he had never done to her before. He kissed her. It was a heated kiss and he groaned as his tongue brushed over hers. His lips finally left hers and continued over her cheek and up to her ear.

"You're beautiful when you smile, baby girl," he said. "Continue to make me a happy and rich man and I'll give you the world."  
"Yes, big daddy," she said.

He chuckled lowly as he heard her use that nickname the first time. He had planted it in her brain on purpose three days ago in the shower and casually mentioned it a couple of times since whenever he was getting ready to fuck her but it was the first time she said them to him as he had hoped would happen. That made her entitled for a treat.

He undressed both of them and guided her to the bed. He laid down next to her and popped his head up on his hand while sucking two of his fingers into his mouth. Once they were wet, he moved them to her pussy and gently eased them inside her.

"Just relax," he said.

She closed her eyes and let him do what he wanted to do. He moved his fingers slowly at first, building up a rhytm and picking up the pace as he felt her get wet. Once she was wet enough, he pulled them out of her and rolled on top of her. She kept her eyes closed but for the first time he didn't slam violently into her but instead pushed in more mildly. Once inside he thrust hard as always, it was just the way he preferred to fuck, but he had made her wet and taken it more easy on her, showing her that if she was good, he could be good too.

She just lied there with her hands next to her head. He grabbed her wrists as many times before but instead of holding her down, he moved his hands up to meet hers and interlocked their fingers. It was another way to hold her down but a more caring way as he continued to slam into her. He tightened his fingers around hers and groaned down in her neck as he came.

"Such a good girl for big daddy," he said and kissed her neck.

He woke up next day with a smile on his face but as soon as he opened his eyes, his smile disappeared. The bed was empty. She was gone. He jumped out of bed and ran downstairs, not caring one bit that he was naked. He found her in the kitchen with Lana and Rusev.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at?" He shouted as he grabbed her arm.

She cried out in pain as he started pulling her out of the room.

"Hey, Roman, relax. She was here with us," Rusev said.  
"You mind your own god damn girl!" Roman shouted.

He dragged her up the stairs, not caring that she stumbled up the steps several times. Once inside his room he slammed the door and threw her against the nearest wall. She fell to the floor and he was over her immetiately, throwing two fast and hard punches down on her face. The metallic taste of blood was back in her mouth.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" He shouted.  
"I wanted to do what you asked me to," she cried.  
"I did not say you could leave this fucking room without my permission, did I?" He shouted.

He grabbed her throat and pulled her up while she fought to breathe. He dragged her to the desk where he had his laptop and bent her over it. He locked her arms behind her back, holding both wrists in one hand while he yanked her dress up and hearing a ripping sound with his angry movements. He didn't care. She needed to be taught a lesson.

"Roman, please," she pleaded.

Her plea went for deaf ears. He forced himself inside her and she cried out in pain while he once again took whatever he wanted from her. It was brutal and hard and it almost felt like he was about to break her arms in the process. Finally he let go and stepped away from her and she fell to the floor, pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them to curl herself up into a ball.

"I just wanted to make you happy," she cried. "You told me last night to continue making you happy."

He grabbed his boxers from the floor, put them on and stormed out of the room. One minute later he found himself back down in the kitchen where Lana and Rusev still were.

"At least you're dressed this time," she said.  
"Why are you so angry?" Rusev asked.  
"She left my room without permission," Roman answered. "What was she even doing down here to begin with?"  
"Making you breakfast," Lana said.

She pointed at a tray where a bowl of cereal stood with a glass of milk next to it. There were pealed and cut pieces of oranges, bananas and muskmelon in another bowl next to it. There was also a glass of orange juice.

"She was just waiting for the coffee to be done and she was gonna carry it up to surprise you," Lana said. "Coffee's done, by the way. You want some?"

She gave him a provocative glance on purpose. She knew he would never dare lay a finger on her. She belonged to Rusev.

"Shit!" Roman growled. "It's still not okay though. She doesn't leave my room without my permission."  
"No harm done. Lana was already down here," Rusev said.  
"Actually..." Lana started.

She smirked a little as they both looked at her.

"She was already here when I came down this morning," she continued. "I don't know how long she was down here but she had every chance to run and she didn't."

She turned to Roman and pointed a finger into his chest.

"In order for her to trust you, you gotta show her that you trust her too or you'll lose her again. Not back to fighting but she'll give up in a whole new way and maybe she will feed herself to the dogs just to get away from you. Don't break her like that," she said.  
"Does she even know about the dogs yet?" Rusev asked.  
"She will," she answered. "She's not in the dungeon anymore. At some point she'll dare look out a window and see them or Roman will actually be man enough about it and tell her about them. And are you, Roman? Are you man enough?"

Roman growled something neither of the two could make out as he stormed out of the kitchen and back upstairs. Kimberly was still on the floor all curled up but at least her crying had stopped. He walked over to her and crouched down to wrap his arms around her and lift her up.

"I just wanted to make you happy," she said lowly.  
"I know," he said before saying the two words he had never said to any girl in the house before. "I'm sorry."

He didn't know how to make it better and he could only think of one thing he could give her in the moment that he had never given her before. No matter how many times he had forced himself on her, her body had never given in entirely and let her cum.

He laid her down on the bed, grabbed her knees and gently pulled her close to the edge. He sat down on his knees on the floor, placed her legs over his shoulders and leaned down to run his tongue over her experimentally. She made a noise he had never heard before, half a moan and half surprised, and he continued to run his tongue over her, ready to go at it for as long as it took for her to surrender.

It took a while and he knew she was putting up a fight in her mind. It was one thing that she had finally given in to him but to give in to her own lust as well was something entirely different. She should know by now that he was stubborn and willing to wait and finally after almost ten minutes, small moans began to leave her. It wasn't anything loud or spectacular that came out of her but it was enough. He continued with his quest, moving his tongue faster, until she finally lost the battle with her mind completely and let go. She cried out again, only this time it was in lust instead of fear and pain, and his tongue continued to swirl over her until she was done cumming.

He raised his head to look at her but she just stared at the ceiling as if she was trying to come to terms with what had just happened. He put her legs back down and crawled up to straddle her and lean over her to kiss her.

"I lost it back there and I shouldn't have. I just got scared when I woke up and you weren't here. I overreacted," he said. "You can leave this room to make breakfast or use the bathroom if it's needed. You don't need to wake me up and ask for permission. I trust you."


	4. All about the men

It had taken him a couple of days to get used to her leaving his room without asking for his permission. He had woken up the next day the same way and he had forced himself to stay in bed until she came up with a tray with breakfast for him.

She had done that every morning for a week and he sure could get used to being pampered like that. She even smiled more and her smile was contagious, always making him smile too.

She was making it easy for him, doing what she was told, giving him what he wanted. Slowly she transformed into the girl she was always supposed to be. Easy and trustworthy, someone he could control and rely on.

However, here on the 7th morning, she didn't come back. The door to the bedroom was left opened and he watched it for a long time but she didn't come up with breakfast. He tried to control his nerves as he got out of bed, put on a pair of boxers and made it downstairs. He heard voices from the kitchen, Kimberly and Lana, and he moved as close as he could get to the door without them seeing him so he could listen in on their conversation.

"I just want what you and Rusev have," Kimberly said. "You're so lucky. You got a man who adores you."  
"I do. Rusev loves me and I love him," Lana said. "Do you love Roman?"  
"It doesn't matter what I feel. He's all that matters," Kimberly said.

Roman smirked on the other side. She was really getting it. In this house it was all about the men, what they wanted and their needs.

"I don't think he'll ever love me," she continued.  
"Why not?" Lana asked.  
"I was a problem for so long. I think I blew it. He tolerates me at best. It's my own fault. I always knew I was lucky when he pulled me off the streets but I was too stubborn for my own good so of course I had to fight him because I've been fighting out on the streets for so long. I couldn't see past my own nose and allow myself to connect with him," Kimberly answered.  
"I don't think it's as bad as you might think. I've seen the way he looks at you. He's basically eating you alive with his eyes," Lana said.  
"He is?" Kimberly asked.

He could hear the smile in her voice and it made him smile too.

"Why would I lie?" Lana asked.  
"I don't know. I don't really know you," Kimberly answered.  
"But you're getting there. We're both gonna be here forever so we might as well be friends," Lana said.  
"Will you teach me how to act? He already says I'm good but I wanna be better. I wanna be the best I can be for him," Kimberly said.

He had heard enough. He cleared his throat and walked out in the kitchen with a smile on his face. Kimberly didn't smile back though. She almost looked like she was about to panic.

"Shit! Your breakfast! I totally forgot!" She yelled.

She ran towards the tray on the counter but he caught her and pulled up back first up against his chest.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," she chanted.  
"Ssh," he shushed her.  
"Please, don't hurt me," she whispered.  
"It's all good, baby girl," he said comfortingly. "Stay here and talk with Lana. I'm gonna go take a shower."  
"You are?" She asked surprised.  
"I am," he said.

He kissed her cheek and let go of her. She stared at him walking away and then turned around to face Lana who stood with a wide smile on her face.

"See!" Lana said. "He likes you."

Kimberly smiled and nodded and let herself drop down on a kitchen chair. Lana sat across from her and handed her a cup of coffee.

"How do you do it? All those other men, I mean? Doesn't he get jealous?" Kimberly asked.  
"Sometimes," Lana smirked. "But I'm about to be done with all that."  
"You are?" Kimberly asked.  
"He doesn't wanna share me anymore. He loves me. We've found our next moneymaker and we're working on bringing her here soon enough. He has a thing for blondes as you know so we've found this tall woman named Charlotte. She's gonna bring in some good money," Lana answered.  
"So you're gonna be his ally?" Kimberly asked.  
"His partner," Lana smiled. "I'll be the one in charge although, between you and me, I've been in charge of Rusev for many years. Just look at everything he's given me. I point, he buys."

When Roman was finally finished in the shower, he walked straight back to the kitchen but only Lana was there.

"She went upstairs," she said.

He nodded and turned around to walk out but was stopped when she continued talking.

"Roman?" She said. "You got a good one in her. She tries so hard to be perfect for you so don't forget to tell her she's doing amazing."  
"Thanks, Lana," he said.  
"She looked out the window today. She's been avoiding them like the plague but she looked out and I pointed out the dogs," she said.  
"How did she react?" He asked.  
"She said she likes Satan best because she's always had a thing for black dogs," she answered.

He raised his eyebrows and looked at her, not sure where she was going with that.

"She's not gonna run," she said. "It took you long enough but you have her whipped. You have her where you want her. Don't forget to reward her."

He walked up to his room and found her sitting naked on the bed. She looked uncomfortable and he walked over to stand in front of her. She stared directly into his crotch and tilted her head backwards to look up at him.

"Any reason you're sitting here naked?" He smirked.  
"I didn't know what dress you wanted me to wear," she said.  
"How about you start choosing your own dresses everyday?" He asked.  
"Really?" She asked.

He nodded and she smiled up at him. He was really loving that smile that he managed to get on her face more often.

"My favourite colour is black," she said.  
"So wear a black one if you like. We got all colours covered, if I'm not mistaken," he placed a hand on her cheek and stroked it. "And I actually don't think I've seen you in black yet. I bet you'll look amazing."

He smiled when he saw her cheeks change colour. She actually blushed at his words.

"Baby girl, you've been so good," he said.  
"I wanna be good for you, big daddy," she said.  
"How good?" He smirked.

She grabbed his boxers and pulled them down his legs. They landed around his ankles and he kicked them aside while never breaking eye contact with her. She still looked him in the eyes as she took him in her mouth and started sucking his dick. This was a huge step up for him that she could look him in the eyes while doing it. She wanted him. Lana was right. He had her where he wanted her.


	5. White canvas

"I got it," Roman said.

He had been walking into the livingroom with that final sentence leaving his mouth before hanging up. He watched as she sat on that dark green armchair with a book in her hands. She didn't look up which he knew she wouldn't. She was always too caught up in the books to hear him. Books were a farely new treat he had brought in after she had continued to show her goodwill for a month.

"Baby girl," he crouched down next to the armchair. "I got a surprise for you."  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," he said.

She placed the book down on the little table next to her and he took her hand and walked her upstairs. Her eyes widened as she saw the long, black dress lying on the bed.

"You like it?" He asked.  
"It's beautiful," she whispered.

He pulled her over the bed so she could get a closer look.

"And underwear," she smiled as she saw the black thong and bra.  
"Well, I can't take you out half naked," he said.  
"Out?" She looked at him.

The surprised look in her eyes had him chuckling. She looked way too cute in that moment.

"You and me, baby girl, we're going out for dinner. Just the two of us," he said.  
"Like a date?" She asked.  
"I guess we can call it that," he answered. "Now change. I wanna see that dress on you."

She changed in front of him and he enjoyed the little show, well knowing that he would get her naked again later. She spun around and almost beamed like a little girl in a princess dress when she saw herself in the mirror. He walked up behind her and their eyes met in the mirror.

"Thank you," she smiled.  
"You've been good, baby girl. You deserve it," he said.

They went out for dinner and he did everything he could to not show her he was nervous. This was really the ultimate test. Could he take her out of the house without her trying to run away or scream up about being kidnapped? He quickly learned he had nothing to be nervous about. She did everything right. She smiled, talked to the waiter, even at one time addressed Roman as her boyfriend. A couple of hours later they were back in the car, driving home.

"You wanna drive?" He asked.  
"I can't drive," she answered.  
"You can't?" He asked surprised.  
"Maybe you can teach me," she said.  
"Yeah, one day. Sure. Why not?" He smiled at her.

She reached her hand over and gently ran it up and down his thigh.

"You're so good to me, big daddy," she said.

Back in his bedroom he undressed her and laid her down on the bed. He kissed up her body before finding her lips, kissing her passionately while working on her with his fingers. She gave in quickly, meeting his fingers' movements constantly, both of them working her into an orgasm. He pulled back with a smirk on his face as she just laid there with a little smile.

"Now that you're all relaxed, wet and ready, I do have a customer you need to take care of," he said.  
"Who?" She asked.  
"Come along," he said.

She knew something was up. Never once had he felt the need to work her up before a customer. Something was wrong and she almost held her breath as she followed him downstairs and into one of the rooms they always served customers in. He sat her down on the bed and pecked her lips.

"They were supposed to bring Charlotte in today but something went wrong. Unfortunately they had already made this arrangement so I need you to take over," he said.

She knew what that meant. She was the new girl not too long ago and they always booked the violent ones to help break the new ones down. She had learned that fast when they no longer came in the house after she had given in and one day she had asked Lana about it. The only question that remained was which one of them it was.

"Roman, please," she whispered.  
"It's just this once," he said. "Charlotte's in the hospital with a broken leg. Everything's been set back for months but they only made this one arrangement. I promise."  
"Don't make me do this," she begged.

He stood up straight and made his voice more cold than normal.

"You have to," he said.

He walked over to the door and she heard footsteps approaching. Shortly after Baron Corbin stood in the open door. Roman knew how much damage this man could do and how much every girl in the house still dreaded him. He looked back at her sitting on the bed and saw how her eyes teared up.

"I thought you loved me," she said lowly.

Those words took him by surprise and he quickly walked away before she saw it. He had never said that he loved her but clearly she felt that way. He had been good to her and they were building towards a relationship like the one Lana and Rusev shared but her words almost stunned him. He had just left her alone in a room with the devil in disguise. With everything he had worked so hard for, with everything they had built up so far, he wasn't sure if she would ever be able to trust him again.

"So we meet again," Baron smirked as he closed the door. "What a nice, white canvas you've become. You have been behaving, huh? No colours on your body anywhere."

He turned his back against her while he unbottoned his purple plaid shirt. She took a deep breath as she steadied herself for what was to come. He always started out the same way, for some weird reason thinking he took the girls by surprise. The second his shirt landed on the floor, he spun around fast and backhanded her so hard that she tumbled backwards on the bed.

"God, I've missed you!" He laughed.

She stayed on her back while watching him get out of the rest of his clothes. She used to fight this man and scream her lungs out but that was in the past. It felt like a lifetime ago. He jumped up on her like a cat, yanking her head around by her hair while slapping her with his free hand.

"You ain't got nothing to say to me today, bitch? You used to have such a filthy mouth on you!" He sneered.

She just wanted it over with quickly so she didn't say anything. For some reason it seemed to anger him even more that she just accepted her faith and he wrapped both his hands around her throat.

"Come on, beg me to stop!" He growled.

She gasped for air but no words left her. He kept squeezing tighter until her entire world went black. She had no idea how long she had been out for but she woke up with him on top of her, raping her, while her entire body screamed in pain. She looked down her arms and could already see the bruises forming. She looked up on his face and was met by that sick grin she thought she would never see again. He thrust in a few more times and then finally stopped.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he laughed. "You were out for long. You missed out on all the fun. Oh well, maybe next time."

He winked and then his entire weight left her body. She just continued lying there while he got dressed and left the room. He found Roman in the livingroom, waiting for Baron to come out.

"You broke her too good," Baron grinned. "Not a single word from her. There's no fight left in her."  
"So you just fucked her normally?" Roman asked.  
"I wouldn't say that," Baron winked.

As soon as Baron was gone, Roman made his way towards the room. He had wondered why he hadn't heard anything coming from the room and he was beginning to worry since she hadn't come out of it again. He stopped in the open door as he saw her.

"Jesus!" He mumbled.

He had never thought about how much damage Baron could make on a woman's body alone since she was always covered in bruises from all of them back then but seeing her like that almost broke his heart. Baron had beaten her badly judging by the colours on her body, and her throat was almost black.

"What the fuck did he do you?" He asked.

She kept her eyes down and didn't answer him as she managed to push herself up from the bed. Not only did she not want to tell him but she couldn't tell him since she had no idea what had happened while she had been blacked out.

"Kimberly," he said softly.

She walked past him slowly, clearly in much pain, and headed for the stairs. She grabbed the banister and whimpered lowly for each step she took. She only got three steps up before Roman was there, lifting her up and carrying her the rest of the way.

He gently put her down on the bed and laid down next to her. For about ten seconds he just watched her, not knowing what to say or do or what might be going on inside her head. Suddenly she rolled over on her side, grabbed his tee and curled up against him while sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as tight as he dared with all the bruises. It didn't matter that he had been the one bringing the devil to her. She chose to be comforted by him. He was all she knew and all she had now. If he still had had any doubt left, he now knew she was 100% his.

"I do love you," he spoke softly and kissed the top of her head.


	6. Respect our property

Roman was confused when he woke up next day. He had expected with how her body looked that she wouldn't leave the bed yet she wasn't there. He made his way downstairs only to find the kitchen empty. For a second he feared she had gone outside to the dogs to meet her doom when he suddenly heard Lana's voice from the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry. This is my fault. We should never have made that arrangement until we had Charlotte inside the house," she said.

He moved towards the open door and looked inside. Kimberly was in the bathtub and Lana was tending to her.

"Your throat," Lana sighed. "Does it hurt to talk?"  
"Yes," Kimberly answered.

Her voice was a raspy whispering and Roman felt guilty. He needed to have a talk with Baron. It was okay for him to beat the girls, after all that's why they brought him in, but it was not okay for him to try and kill them, especially not one belonging to Roman.

"I'll take it from here," he said.

Lana turned her head around to shoot him an angry look before getting up from the floor and walking out of the room without a word. Her silence made him know exactly how she thought about him. With Kimberly finally broken, he was supposed to protect her, even though it had been Rusev asking for his help last night with Baron.

He closed the door and walked over to sit on the edge of the bathtub. Even through the bubbles in the water, he could see the sickening colours of blue and purple on her skin. This one was on him. He knew that.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that but I promise it was just this once," he said.

She nodded and reached for his hand. He watched as she held it and stroked her thumb over the back of it. He had seen it happen many times in this house. They all broke the girls down to seeing them as their masters and saviours but Kimberly had been the toughest challenge and that was the reason why he was so amazed that he had gotten her to this point after all that hard work.

"Roman," she whispered.  
"Ssh, don't talk. I know it hurts," he ran a finger over her throat. "He'll be punished for that. He knows there's lines he can't cross and he crossed one last night."  
"But Roman," she grabbed on to his wrist. "Last night... You said..."  
"I know what I said and I meant it," he said.

He smiled at her and got a little one in return. She eased the grip she had on his wrist and sank down a bit in the warm water. He reached a hand forward to stroke her cheek, careful not to put any pressure on her bruises. He really did love her and it had been the right thing to let her know.

"I'm giving you the week off. We need you to relax and heal before bringing in any customers. I promise you won't be with anyone until I've personally made sure your body can take it," he said.

He gave her a wink and a naughty smile, hoping she understood what he meant about personally making sure. No one got to fuck her again before he had. Not before he had made her moan and hopefully cum.

"Okay, you just soak out here for ten more minutes and I'll come back to help you get out of the tub," he said.

He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Roman," she whispered.  
"Yes?" He turned around and looked at her.  
"I had a really good time last night with you. Before Baron, I mean," she said.  
"Me too, baby girl," he smiled.  
"Maybe next time I can get a glass of wine?" She asked.  
"I didn't take you for a wine drinker," he chuckled. "Sure, baby girl, next time."

She smiled and he left her out there with the promise of a next time. He walked into the kitchen where Lana and Rusev had moved in and both of them had guilty looks on their faces.

"I gave my girl to that son of a bitch last night because you two messed up," he said angrily.  
"We know. We're sorry, Roman," Rusev said.  
"You're sorry? Have you seen her? She almost died," Roman said.  
"Lana told me how bad she looks," Rusev said.  
"Are you gonna kill Baron?" Lana asked.  
"No, unfortunately we need him since he's fucking good at breaking you girls but I am gonna have your man here..." Roman glared at Rusev. "...to teach him a thing or two about respecting our property."  
"How many fingers?" Rusev asked.  
"How many fingers do you think she's worth?" Roman growled.  
"Fine, I'll break his whole hand one finger at the time," Rusev said.  
"He's right handed. You go for that," Roman said.

Rusev nodded, got up and kissed Lana before walking out of the kitchen. 15 seconds later they heard the front door slam behind him.

"Thank you for helping her, Lana," Roman said.  
"Of course. There was a time I was in her shoes," she said.  
"Did you actually carry her downstairs. I had to carry her upstairs last night," he said.  
"I didn't help her downstairs. She was already down here when I woke up," she said.  
"She made it down on her own?" He asked.  
"Do I really need to remind you how stubborn that girl can be?" She laughed.  
"No, I remember," he shook his head with a smile. "That's one of the things that made me attracked to her. Once she sets her mind on something, she doesn't give up. I knew she was gonna be a challenge."

She reached a hand forward and squeezed his upper arm.

"You're both stubborn but in the end you won," she said.  
"I'd like to think we both won. Don't you think you won with Rusev?" He asked.  
"I do. I love Rusev," she smiled. "Maybe you should do what Rusev does. Take Kimberly to the cabin for a romantic getaway."  
"Right now?" He asked.  
"No, when she's healed a bit. She passed the ultimate test last night, right? She didn't run or make a scene. And she even took Baron without a fight. For crying out loud, he almost killed her," she said.  
"Don't remind me," he grumbled.  
"If that doesn't call for a reward, I don't know what does," she said.

She gave him a warm smile and he couldn't help but smile back.

"You're absolutely right, Lana. And I did promise her not to bring in any customers until I've made sure her body is ready. A romantic getaway, some wine as promised, and I'll make sweet love to her," he said.  
"Ha, sweet love!" She laughed. "All you men in this house do is fuck."  
"Sweet fuck," he laughed back.

He looked at his phone and saw that ten minutes had passed. He walked back to the bathroom where she was in the middle of a struggle, trying to wash her hair. She had gotten shampoo in it but she whimpered as she tried to move her fingers around.

"Let me," he said.

She dropped her hands down and let him take over. He washed her hair, rinsed it with water and helped her out of the tub. She put on a brave face as she tried to kill her whimpers while he worked the towel over her body to dry her.

"Rusev is out right now to teach Baron a lesson," he said.

He stood up and searched for her eyes but she kept them down on the floor.

"Come on, baby girl," he gently grabbed her chin to force her to look up. "You're never gonna deal with him again. I promise. He's getting five broken fingers as we speak."  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
"Don't mention it. I have to be able to take care of my girl," he said.


	7. Cabin in the woods

Over the next week her body slowly healed. Many of her bruises disappeared and the few that was still left had turned into a light yellowish green colour. Her throat looked like she had rolled in grass with the colour it had gotten to.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

It was morning and they were lying in bed. He had forbidden her to leave the bed without him all week. He was too afraid she might stumble down the stairs even though she had made it on her own the first day.

"Still a bit sore in some places," she answered.

He enjoyed the sound of her voice. The raspy whisper was gone and her voice sounded normal again.

"Yeah?" He smirked as his fingers brushed up her thigh. "How about down here?"

He placed his hand loosely on her crotch and to his surprise the corner of her bottom lip disappeared into her mouth.

"You look like someone who's in desperate need to be fucked," he chuckled.  
"Maybe just in need to feel a bit good," she said. "I'm not sure how much it'll hurt. He was really rough."

He felt guilty all over again. Everytime she would mention how rough he had been, he felt like it was his fault.

"Okay, so let's start out easy," he said.

He pushed himself down to lie between her legs and ran his tongue up her folds. A little moan escaped her and he chuckled and blew out his breath over her clit.

"Roman!" She giggled.  
"Any pain?" He teased.  
"Not yet but you better try again to make sure," she said.  
"Oh, I better, do I?" He laughed.

He ran his tongue over her clit a couple of times and then stopped.

"Still no pain?" He teased again.  
"You better do it for a couple of minutes, you know, just to be absolutely sure," she said.

He chuckled as he gave in and ran his tongue over her again, this time without stopping or teasing. As her breathing sped up, he gently pushed two fingers inside her to test how she would react. To his joy she spread her legs a little wider and continued to moan softly. His fingers slid in and out of her at a normal pace while his tongue did most of the work. She finally cried out, something he had missed hearing all week.

"No pain?" He raised his head.

She shook her head and he climbed up her body and lined himself up at her entrance. She suddenly looked so scared.

"Just relax," he said.  
"I'm scared," she said.  
"Why?" He asked. "I've fucked you countless times before."  
"Your dick is way bigger than your fingers," she said.  
"I'll be gentle," he said.  
"Can you?" She whispered.

The words were so low that he hardly caught them. That was a good question. Could he be gentle? Only one way to find out. He pushed inside her and kissed her, trying his hardest to be slow and considerate. It sure wasn't his thing, that stood clear in his mind, but he did it because of her. When her fingers landed on his shoulders and moved around to caress his back, he knew he was doing the right thing. He could give her a slow fuck this once just to get her mind into the game again. Later he would fuck her as always. Despite the slow fucking, he found his release after a while, cumming inside her as always.

"See, you survived," he said. "No more fear."  
"No more fear," she repeated.  
"Good, because later I'm so gonna fuck you hard," he chuckled.

He jumped out of bed and started to get dressed.

"Put some clothes on and pack a weekend bag," he said.  
"A bag? Where are we going?" She asked.

She looked so scared and he gave her the biggest smile he could to ease her mind.

"You and me, baby girl, we're running away together. Just the two of us," he said.  
"We are?" She asked.  
"We got a cabin where we can go. Two days just the two of us. I'll even cook for you tonight," he said.  
"You will?" She asked.  
"Stop questioning everything I say," he laughed. "The faster you pack, the faster we can get on the road."

Many hours later she stepped inside a secluded cabin out in the woods. It was big and cozy and she couldn't help but stare.

"A grand piano?" She ran over to it and ran her fingers on it.  
"I can't play but it sure is beautiful to look at," he said.  
"I can," she said.  
"Really? You can play?" He asked.  
"I took lessons as a kid," she answered.  
"Play me some," he said.  
"After dinner. Cook the best meal I've had all year and I'll play you a beautiful song," she said.  
"Deal," he said.

While he cooked she walked around the cabin and finally went to unpack their bags. Besides their clothes he had some emergency gear with him to subdue her in case she should get the funny idea of running. Even though he said he trusted her, he still brought the items along. Maybe some of the other men in the house demanded it. She wouldn't know. She carried the bag into the livingroom and sat it on the table before walking out in the kitchen.

"I found your toys," she said.  
"Toys?" He asked.  
"Are you expecting me to run?" She asked.  
"Are you gonna run?" He asked.  
"I just walked around the cabin for 30 minutes and still got back out to join you in the kitchen so what do you think?" She smiled. "Have you ever put someone in the handcuffs that wanted to be in them?"  
"You're offering, baby girl?" He asked.  
"Maybe," she grinned.

He smirked and pointed at the kitchen table. She sat down and he started moving the food from the stove over to the table.

"That smells so good, big daddy," she said.  
"And I got red wine," he put a bottle down in front of her.  
"You didn't?" She asked surprised.  
"Of course I did. I always keep my promises," he answered.

She looked like the happiest woman on earth as he poured her a glass. She only drank that one glass while he emptied the rest of the bottle. He hadn't been drinking for a long time so he felt a little buzzed.

"Dinner was amazing," she said afterwards.  
"Did I earn a song?" He asked.  
"You sure did," she answered.

They walked into the livingroom and she walked over to open the top of the grand piano before sitting down on the bench in front of it. He stood next to her and watched as her fingers started moving over the keys. The first tones came out so beautiful and then something sounded off. She grunted as she tried again and still the same off key.

"It almost sounds as if something is stuck down there," she said.

She stood up and looked down in the piano.

"Can you help me? You're bigger than me," she said.  
"What do you need?" He asked.  
"You see down there," she pointed down. "Lean in and reach down. See if you feel anything out of place."

He leaned in to reach down and suddenly a sharp pain went through his skull and he fell to the floor. He felt groggy as he heard her running around and then he felt cold metal close around his wrists. He shook his head to get a clear vision back and watched as she took a step backwards. He looked at his hands and saw she had chained him around one of the piano legs. He grabbed it and tried lifting it but nothing happened.

"Do you have any idea what a grand piano like that weighs? Not even you can lift that," she said.  
"I don't understand," he said.  
"The top hit you hard," she smirked.  
"What are you doing, baby girl? You wanna play some twisted sex game with reversed roles?" He asked.  
"Yeah, let's go with that," she answered.

She dropped down next to him and started going for his pockets. He realized this wasn't a game at all. She was looking for the car keys. He started kicking all he could but she fought back and had a huge advantage with him being chained up. Her elbow smashed into his nose and for a few seconds he was stunned while she pulled out the car keys. She was fast on her feet and moved away far enough so he couldn't kick her.

"What the fuck do you want with them? You can't drive," he said.  
"I can't? Or is that just what I made you believe?" She asked.

He shouted something, a whole lot from the long string of words coming from him, but he didn't make any sense at all. After a round of verbal and empty threats, he finally went quiet again.

"You were so eager to break me and you thought you had won. I was stupid for a long time. I'll be the first to admit that. But I didn't give up, Roman. I just changed the game and my way of fighting. You said it yourself. I'm street smart and know how to survive," she said.

She sat down on the armrest of the couch and looked at him.

"Do you remember what I said to you just before everything changed? It was your fucking clue and you didn't get it," she licked her lips. "I said that no matter what, I would never be able to care for you."  
"You stupid bitch!" He growled.  
"You're the one looking stupid from where I'm standing," she said.

He kicked out even though she was too far away for him to reach.

"You stupid bitch!" He yelled. "You're never gonna get away! They're gonna get you!"  
"Maybe, maybe not. I got a two days headstart before we're supposed to go home. I got your car and I already found your wallet in your bag. You're not very smart when you're keeping the pin code for your credit card in the wallet too. I'm gonna find the nearest ATM and take out as much cash as possible and then I'm gonna drive far away," she said.  
"You won't get far!" He yelled.  
"Further than you," she smirked. "I could choose to do so much to you right now, and trust me, I thought about stripping you down and forcing a broomstick up your ass."

His eyes widened and he suddenly felt lost for words.

"But I'm not a sick fuck as you. And besides, I know how this thing works. Lana told me a lot of things when she thought I was broken. So I'm gonna leave you here for two days to piss and shit on the floor and when they come to find you, they're gonna kill you for losing me. I don't care how. All I know is that I'll be the last woman to ever see you alive," she said.

For the first time ever he looked scared. She smirked as she stood up from the armrest and moved towards the door.

"Kimberly, wait," he pleaded.

She stopped and looked at him.

"I love you, baby girl," he said.  
"Enjoy your weekend stay, _big daddy_ ," she said.

She turned around again and left the door open as she walked out.

"No! Kimberly! Come back here, you bitch!" He shouted.

She walked out to the car, adjusted the seat so her feet could reach the pedals and then drove away. She drove to the nearest town and took out all the money she could before dropping his wallet in a trash can. She found a payphone and called the hospital in the town she had come from.

"I need to speak to a patient by the name of Charlotte Flair," she said.

Lana had told her so many things, including Charlotte's last name. Lana was so brainwashed that she hadn't been able to see for years how wrong everything inside that house was.

"Hello?" A female voice said.  
"Charlotte?" Kimberly asked.  
"Speaking," Charlotte answered.  
"You don't know me but I hope you'll believe me. Once that leg of yours is healed, you run and get as far away from the town as you can. Better yet, run now if you can somehow. These people, they're named Rusev and Lana, they're coming for you," she said.  
"Lana? What about her?" Charlotte asked.  
"You already met her?" Kimberly asked surprised.

Lana had left that detail out.

"Yeah, we meet sometimes down on the harbor when I've served some of the sailors," Charlotte answered.

Kimberly sighed. Charlotte was just another lost soul from the streets like she had been herself although she had never sold her body. She had been stealing instead.

"They're gonna kidnap you, beat you and have men rape you forever. The day you broke your leg, they were supposed to kidnap you," she said.

There was a silence for five long seconds before Charlotte finally spoke again.

"I broke it because a man attacked me. I ran away and just as I reached town and ran into the first store, I fell over the door step and broke my leg. Lana is actually paying for my recovery. That's why I'm still in the hospital," she said.  
"So she can keep track of you. That man who chased you was Rusev. Lana's man," Kimberly said. "Just run, Charlotte. Run and save yourself."  
"Thank you," Charlotte whispered.

Kimberly hung up and went back to the car. She would never be able to help everyone. The women inside the house had come to terms with their fate long before Roman had taken her. More women would follow for sure. She couldn't save them all but she could at least save one and that counted.

She drove out on the freeway and blended in with all the other cars. She was gonna drive until the car ran out of gas and then she was gonna ditch it somewhere and continue one way or another. Train, boat, hitchhike or even a fucking bike. It didn't matter. She was getting far away where they would never find her again and she would sleep safely each night, knowing her worst tormenter Roman would never be seen again.


End file.
